IPLTP3: Afterwards
by Emmazippy577
Summary: It's what you've all been waiting for well 2 days and what i thought I'd never make- so here you have it! oh and here's an excerpt: He heard her cough. Not a cold cough a cough he knew too well. He lifted her arm and sure enough there were bumps covering her armpit. you may not know but these are signs of The black plague. P.S. this little side note isn't in the story
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys here it is, hope you guys like my threequel, bcuz u guys deserve it!**_

* * *

_He saw her cough. It wasn't a cold cough- it was a cough he knew too well.  
_

_He lifted her arm and surely enough bumps covered her armpit.  
_

_She coughed and wheezed until her breath was lost in the wind and she was gone.  
_

_He was in a graveyard now-  
_

_there were four tombstones;_

_R.I.P David Seville; died at war  
_

_R.I.P Alvin Seville; plague  
_

_R.I.P Theodore Seville; plague  
_

_R.I.P Jeanette Miller; plague  
_

**... ... ... ... ...**

"No, no, no!" Simon yelped in his sleep. Jeanette sat up with a start and looked over to her sleeping husband.

"Not again. . . " she sighed, and shook him from his sleep. Simon sat up his eyes watery, his brow covered with a cold sweat, and his breathing heavy. He looked over to Jeanette and kissed her cheek, saying,

"Thank god it was just a dream!" He smiled and let the tears fall, recounting the horrifying dream.

"Oh, Simon- sweetie," Jeanette said sympathetically, leaned him against her chest, and let him cry.

The dreams had been a reoccurring event- every night it was the same dream. Jeanette knew he hadn't been sleeping well, and feared the fear of the plague would never leave him- They hadn't even gone away when his brothers were healed.

* * *

"Thank you, darling." Simon said quietly after he had wiped the last of his tears, "You are too good for me."

"Don't worry dear, I know it isn't in your control. Hey remember tomorrow's Saturday church. And our families are coming over for dinner!" Simon smiled and replied,

"Yes, and we are making it together. This will be our first dinner together with our siblings as fiances. Amazing isn't it?"

"It is!" Jeanette giggled," Remember what _our_ engagement dinner and engagement was like?"

"Oh, who could forget? I was so out of it _you_ had to _feed me_! And our engagement- purely romantic, me on one knee in a tick infested woods, not knowing that within seconds we'd be balling!"

They laughed together for a bit and finally went back to sleep.

* * *

Saturday church was phenomenal, and Simon and Jeanette's dinner matched on the rating scale! Dinner was filled with laughter and memories- faux sour faces and food catapulted from spoons. Then the foreseen, funny, useless, loving and petty battles between Alvin and Brittany.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette were cleaning dishes after everyone had left and discussing small matters.

"So what do you think I should have as a base for my next book?" Jeanette asked.

"You know Jean you don't have to write all the time, I know you love it and I love that you love it- but you can feel free to take a break, and look for inspiration." Simon replied and continued to dry the dish he was cleaning. Jeanette thought a moment and then replied,

"I know I can take a break. . . but inspiration isn't something I lack. I was married to my inspiration over a year ago." They smiled at each other and giggled then as if the imaginary light-bulb **(that didn't exist yet** **and wont for a few more centuries, so I guess I should say candle) **Excuse me, Candle in Jeanette's mind clicked on or um flickered and formed a little flame **(...? oh and by the way read the authors note at the bottom it's important!)**

"I could write about us and our childhood! I mean we thought it was serious then but now I think we both know that the two of us taking turns to be the maiden in distress was a bit silly, don't you?" Simon nodded and laughed.

"We were funny kids. no doubt about that! Oh and by the way I found a little lot with enough room for a tiny book store, I'll take you there tomorrow if you want and we can talk to the owner." Jeanette smiled, and imagined the tiny shop they'd own.

"Simon, this is gonna be great!"

* * *

**Alrighty then listen I know some of you are expecting me to know on the top of my head what's gonna happen. Well, I don't mean to disappoint you but I don't have half a clue- but I've decided that I'd Leave it up to you guys, So Simonettefan and RossLynchLUVR (BTW Simonettefan I love your new catch phrase, ) you guys are probably the only ones who know about this story right now, anyway review and give me your thoughts and Ideas on what should happen- as they in cheesy Italian restaurants in movies "the customer(/reader) knows best!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Grater I loved your idea- and I think I have a good idea for how that could fit it! you'll love it- oh and have you read the other two- it might help a bit with your comprehension of the story! All I want it for people to understand!  
**

* * *

The next morning Simon and Jeanette were walking out to the lot Simon had described.

"Ah, Mister uh. . ."

"Seville." Simon reminded the old man who owned the lot.

"Ah yes, Seville- So uh you wanted to discuss price?"

"Yes sir. If you could- you see I'm a teacher and my income is rather low so under 2 hundred pounds, right?"  
Simon asked. The man gasped in shock,

"I was going to ask for seventy pounds! No need to over-pay for such a small lot- besides It's paid off and I just wanna be rid of it!"

The smiled and Agreed and Simon wrote out a slip for 70 pounds, and handed it to the man.

* * *

Later that afternoon Simon and Jeanette were reading on the porch of their house. Simon paused from his book to look up at Jeanette, she was focused on the book she was reading and hadn't noticed that Simon was looking at her.** (it wasn't meant to sound creeper-ish. It was supposed to be romantic, 'kay?)**

Jean glanced up at him through the corner of her eyes and lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" She asked. Simon's smile widened,

"Only a _million _times! I'm a teacher sweetie! I just didn't bring it up because I know it'd hurt you. I mean women have to deal with a lot when their pregnant; back pain, sore breasts, not to mention mood swings and cravings you'll look back on and want to puke at." Jeanette sighed and smiled at the same time,

"Simon, you could have brought in up whenever you wanted to. I love kids as much as you do! Remember little Solly?" They laughed and remembered the bet Solly had made over a year ago. Simon smiled and then said,

"So, how would you feel about having kids, like boys or girls or how many?" Jeanette shrugged,

"How many do you want?" Simon smiled thinking about it and said,

"Oh at least _ten_." Jeanette swallowed hard thinking about ten little children running all through the house- the arguments, the broken toys, the fear that one feels left out or unloved,

"Let's start off with one and work our way from there." Simon laughed and nodded,

"Only teasing honey- if we had ten kids there'd be no time to think about our professions- plus parenting lasts 18 years or more. . .although being a parent is eternal. . ." he smiled at Jeanette who replied,

"Yeah, wouldn't it be so fun to have little twins? Two boys are something I've always wanted! Boys don't fight too often and when they do they just punch each other and get it over with."** (Am I right or am I right- come on, tell me in the reviews!)**

"And I've always thought the way fathers are so protective of their little girls is cute!" They thought a moment then said,

"We'll pray tonight. And soon we may be blessed."

* * *

A week or two had passed and the shop was up and running- every Saturday The chipmunks and Chipettes would be invited to come and sing. This was one of those Saturdays and it was almost time to go on. Simon usually sat behind his harpsichord- but tonight Jeanette had a different idea

"Please! Just this once?" Jeanette asked Simon who just nervously shook his head,

"I'm a teacher it isn't my place! besides I'm the only one who knows how to play harpsichord!" Jeanette raised an eye brow and began to play Gautier de Dargies without the Sheet music and with her eyes closed. Simon sighed,

"Fine I'll do it." he stepped out on the stage they had built and began to sing a lively ars nova

"Rose, liz, spring green,  
Flower, balm and very sweet odor,  
Bele, passed in douçour,

And all property of Nature,  
I have you aour.  
Rose, liz, spring green,  
Flower, balm and very soft oudour.

And as any creature  
Seurmonte Vostre valor,  
Well and can say honnour:  
Rose, liz, spring green,  
Flower, balm and very soft oudour,  
Bele, passed in douçour."

He wiped a bead of sweat of his brow as the applause began And looked back to Jeanette who gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Simon smiled at his brothers and sisters in laws and then kissed his wife.

"That was fun- although i still liked my harpsichord." They shrugged and went on talking

* * *

"See, Simon you had nothing to worry about." Jeanette said on their way home from the now closed bookstore. Simon raised an eyebrow and began to tickle her while saying teasingly,

"Yeah well you try being pushed up on stage by your wife to sing a song you haven't been practicing! See how nervous you are!"

* * *

**Well did you like it- I'm still taking suggestions so feel free to review about your ideas. but I think I have a plot twist in mind that only Seaapple is gonna know about. So go ask Seaapple about my little plot ideas instead of me! LOL! q3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter I think you all might like. Those of you who gave me suggestions and the rest of you- this is something you'll like. Anyway at the end of the chapter Or whenever i suppose you see my name "Emma Zippy 577" up at the top- yeah click on it. The page it'll lead you to has a question at the very top click on that and then vote for what you want!**

* * *

The next morning Jeanette threw up. Simon held up her hair for her as she emptied her stomach in the waste bin.

"Well, it's official. You aren't allowed to go anywhere today." Simon said once she was done.

"What!? Simon, you know I have things to get done today like the shop or my book!"

"Ah ah ah - nope it is my best advice that you stay right here in this bed today and do nothing. No book, no shop, no anything!" Jeanette sighed and tried to reason again,

"But Simon- what will you do all day? It's not fair if I have to stay home and you don't!" Simon laughed slightly.

"Well first its Sunday in the middle of Summer so I don't have to go to school to teach today. second I plan to take care of you, today!" Jeanette sighed,

"Well, alright since I have nothing left to fight with." Simon laughed and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Hey, Simon?" Jeanette asked around lunch time that day.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could I have a sandwich?" Jeanette asked eagerly.

"Well of course, with what on it?" Jeanette thought a moment before answering,

"peanut butter, jelly, Theo's famous mayo, pickled cucumbers and the leftover fish from last night- that was really good."

". . ." SImon paused a moment. Two things were weird with her request;

1. she was rarely hungry when she was sick- last time she had the flu he had to practically force feed her.

2. That sandwich- yeah it was just plain disgusting.

but either way he loved to see her happy and knew if she asked for it she'd eat it.

"Uh- weat or rye?" SImon asked casually.

"rye please!"

So SImon began to make the "Peanute butter, jelly, mayo, pickle and fish on rye" sandwich.

* * *

**A/N; okay now everyone I want you to think about the story. Your suggestions, past conversations, ect. Now with a) Jeanette puking inthe morning but fine in the afternoon and b) that sandwich what do you think is happening? Take a minute then read on- oh and when your done thinking I'd like to remind you to get on my profile and look at the pole, please. But not right now- just finish reading the rest of the story.**

* * *

Half way through making the sandwich Simon stopped. And thought about what he and Jeanette had talked about the other day.

"hum, odd. Cravings, Sickness that has only lasted this morning. And even werider she feel like she had a fever when I kissed her head this morning. . . " SImon smiled to himself realizing what this could possibly mean. Then he shook his head-

"Before I presume anything- I should wait and get more evidence."

* * *

"Hm, that's odd." Jeanette said looking up at the calander beside her bed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Simon asked. She had just finished her sandwich (which she emensly enjoyed and Simon had just finished baby barfing **(thats when you throw up in your mouth then swallow it for those of you who don't know) **

"I just noticed that I should have started my menstral cycle a week ago. That's odd. And I just noticed now." Simon stopped,

"So would you say that you've 'missed your period'?" Jeanette stopped and shrugged,

"I suppose so-" and she was interrupted by Simon's voice,

"YES!" Jeanette jumped slightly startled by his outburst,

"I know I'm moody during my cycle but was the cheering necissary?" SImon shook his head,

"No, darling! Okay uh you puked this morning but were fine this afternoon, you had the weirdest Sandwich ever eaten by mankind- and you missed your menstral cycle? Sweet heart pardon me if I'm wrong but it sounds like your pregnant!"

_He's right. . . It only makes sense . . . He's to be a father, and I'm to be a mother. . . _Jeanette thought.

"Honey, are you alright?" SImon asked as she remained silent. Then all of a sudden his thoughts were clouded by jeanette's loud cheer,

"YES!"

* * *

**So did you like it? I'm not gonna ask that you review although I do love it when you do- but please vote on my pole!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so, so far I have 9 votes- come on people work with me. Oh and by the way Simonettefan- I laughed soo hard at your reviews- the one where you said you actually thought Simon wanted 10 kids I was dying!  
**

* * *

"Yes air. You two are to become parents." The doctor reported happily after Jeanette's check up. They had a pretty good idea that they were right but Jeanette and Simon had just wanted to be sure.

"Simon! Can you believe it? Your gonna be a Daddy!" Jeanette squealed. Simon smiled at her then said,

"And you will be a beautiful mother! And our family doesn't even know it yet!" Jeanette nodded and thought a moment,

"Let's tell them this Saturday at dinner! they'll be so surprised!" So they walked out of the Doctor's office talking about names and such.

* * *

The next 5 days went alright. Simon- though still wanted to baby Jeanette, allowed her to do the normal things she did like work the shop, and such. Everything was basically normal except for the new cravings, morning sickness, sore back and breasts and Jeanette was wore out much easier now.

* * *

**That Saturday evening. . . .**

"So how has your week been?" Theodore asked. He and Eleanore were engaged as I had mentioned earlier but were waiting to be married for at least three more years. (more time to plan the wedding).

Simon and Jeanette shrugged and replied,

"You know the usual- but we did get some good news-"

"What is it?!" Everyone cut in. Dave, Miss Miller, Eleanore and Theodore leaned forward with anticipation, while Alvin and Brittany simply made bug eyes at them. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and nodded and said simultaneously,

"Dave, Miss Miller your gonna be grandparents, and Ellie, Theo, Alvin, and Brit, you are gonna be uncles and Aunts."

Everyone except Simon and Jeanette's jaws had dropped and they were starting to attract flies.

"Guys?" Jeanette asked. Simon put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her belly that was beginning to grow.

"Remember what the doctor said sweetie- no worrying for you. I know Dave and my brothers always act this way when they're surprised, so know worries for them at least." Simon whispered. Jeanette looked up at him and began to giggle.

"What, you think that's funny?" he teased and tickled her as Miss Miller closed her mouth and shook her head.

"I'm a grandmother?!" she whispered. Jeanette nodded at her and replied,

"But it's still the first three months so I've gotta be careful if this baby or these babies is or are gonna be born okay." Simon smiled and kissed her head saying,

"And we have been, I have no doubt in my mind that this baby or babies will be just fine."

* * *

The next weeks were much the same. Jeanette took an easy and Simon handled anything that could be considered stressful.

Soon Jeanette was officially 5 months pregnant and mood swings were now a common thing though she tried her best to control them.

"CAN EVERYBODY TAKE A STUPID NUMBER AND WAIT THEIR TURN, PLEASE!?" Jeanette yelled at the top of her lungs.

See, control.

The book shop had become more popular recently and today they were so packed they had to resort to using numbers in line. Simon flinched when he heard his wife scream, and stopped sweeping to go and help out behind the counter.

"What my wife means to say is-"

"ORDER ORDER IN THE BOOK STORE!" Jeanette interrupted. Simon sighed and began again,

"And by that she means that it's getting stressful and would be much quicker and easier if everyone took a number and waited in a single file line from here to the back,quietly, alright?" There were audible groans from the children who were in line and too used to being quiet, and Jeanette yelled,

"Hey I HEARD that!" Simon face palmed himself and said again,

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will be back momentarily. And he lead Jeanette to the back room,

"Sweet heart do you wanna go home- this is a busy day and I know it can be a bit much. . ."

"Oh sure thing sweetie pie." She replied as though her tongue was coated with sugar.

Control.

Simon smiled and kissed her cheek and sent her on her way home.

"These mood swings will be the end of me." Simon uttered after she left.

* * *

"Alrighty, what do we have here?" he said as he checked out the 473rd book today.

And then the next people in line came up.

They were a couple. . .

They had surprisingly furry faces. . .

And were in their mid fourties. . .

Simon recongnized them right away.

"I'm sorry you aren't allowed here." he said bitterly, as the people stared at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to go bankrupt- first your moody wife yells at the whole store then you kick us out when we didn't do nothing!" The man said in rage.

"My wife is five months pregnant! that's enough excuse for her behavior. But yours, I haven't come up with a hypothesis yet!"

"What do ya mean?" the man replied bitterly.

"Oh, like you don't know! You gave me directions to an orphanage!"

". . ." The man paused and he and his wife observed Simon's face closer.

"Need a hint? I was four years old- the worst storm recorded in history besides Noah's and you send me out all alone to an orphanage with my two year old brother and my four day old brother!"

They paused,

and gasped,

and replied,

"Simon? Is that really you?" Simon was disgusted.

"yes for Pete's sake it's your long forgotten son. one of three which you abandoned?"

"Sweet heart we love you!" they replied. Simon was so confused and in rage that he broke into french and began to shove them out of the shop,

"Pourquoi pensez-vous me tourmenter ainsi?! Sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Et si vous venez partout près de ma famille ce jour-là sera le dernier!" (which means

_"Why do you torment me so?! Get out of here- I never want to see you again! And if you come anywhere near my family that day will be your last!")_

Simon shut the door hard then yelled,

"Keep the book!" And returned to his counter.

* * *

He was confused and sad and worried and alert all at once. Alvin and Theodore had come in the shop right as his parents left and they had heard the last half of the conversation. He felt terrible and lied so they'd never look for them. The only peace he gave himself on his way home was thinking of his unborn child or children. And finally it seemed he was at the door to his home. He smiled and walked in.

"Simon! Dear how was the rest of your day?" Jeanette called and Simon walked up to her and kissed her then replied,

"Oh terrible- I missed you so much..." He said and was about to tell her about his parents. Then he thought,

_'She'll be so worried. . . I can't do that to her or my kid or kids. . .' _

"they didn't start a riot did they?" she joked. Simon laughed nervously and replied,

"No I just was so worried- your back has been hurting lately. I wanted nothing more than to come home and take care of you." She kissed his cheek and he put his hand on her swollen tummy.

"And you, little trouble maker! I swear once you're out of there you are grounded for a month!" he said teasingly towards his unborn kid or kids. Jeanette just laughed and yawned. And Simon began to tease again,

"You listen here little mister or miss- You are waring your mother out! And not to mention the weird food I have to make her! You're driving us crazy!" Jeanette chuckled again to herself and replied,

"I think it get's the point Simon. I have dinner ready." Simon smiled and rushed to the tabled like a small child after a day of playing outside. Jeanette rolled her eyes and gave him his spagetti. She hadn't ever been much of a cook but it was impossible for her to mess up noddles. And the sauce was already made and stored away from earlier that week (a new craving). And they said the blessing and began to eat.

Half way through there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Simon said excusing himself. When he opened the door he was in pure rage.

"What on Earth are you doing here?"

* * *

**High way to the dangerzone- Ride into the dangerzone . . . for Sion's blood pressure . . . Man I made him Mad in this chapter! woo! What a rush!**

**Simon: hey what'd you just say? I'm I gonna have to through you out too?!**

**Jeanette: Oooh- you shouldn't have done that Emma Zippy577!**

**Me: Ahhhh! *runs away from Simon who has an axe in his hand***

**Simon: woo! what a rush! BTW She wanted me to tell you all to review and you are still able to vote on Emma Zippy577's poll! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then everyone how are ya? Cause I know I'm zippin' awesome! Simonette fan just gave me some awesome reviews and I was half dead when I read them- I was laughing so hard! God I love that kid. BTW your right but there is someone else you might find interesting! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Simon!" Alvin said excitedly._  
_

"These people say they're our parents!" Theodore finished and Alvin punched him claiming he wanted to say that.

"Guys don't act silly. Dave is our only parent!" Simon replied gently.

"Simon- don't be naive like that! Dave isn't a chipmunk!" Alvin replied. Simon glared at hi then stared at his parents.

"Boys I'd like to tell you something without interruption from our. . . guests."

"Simon- Is something wrong? Who's at the door?" Jeanette called, Simon jumped,

"A persistent salesman! You should go to bed it's late and you've been tired lately!"  
Jeanette sighed,

"Am I allowed to come out?"

"No, sorry. . ."

"Are you gonna tell me the truth anytime soon?"

"Probably not. . ."

"Are you gonna insist that I go to bed no matter what?"

"Yup."

". . . Good night Simon. . . I'm going to bed."

"Good night dear I'll see you tomorrow!" Simon called. Alvin and Theodore were both confused now. Simon rarely lied to Jeanette anymore. Unless for good reason.

"Is that our pregnant daughter in law you told us about, Simon?" Simon's mother asked.

"You aren't my mom and Dad! He yelled in anger and shut the door, to talk to his brothers in private.

"Alvin, Theodore, who was always there for you me and Dave or them?"

"You and Dave." They replied Simultaneously. Simon nodded and replied,

"They are our birth parents- I'll give you that. but they aren't our mom and Dad. Birth parents are what the name implies- blood relations. Mom and Dad are a phase that describes a parental figure and his kid's relation ship. " Theodore and Alvin looked at him and asked,

"You know they're our birth Parents?" Simon nodded and replied,

"I'm sorry I lied, it was to protect you and my sanity partly. . ."

"What did they do?" Theodore asked. Simon sighed,

"I was four, Alvin you were two and Theo- you were about four weeks old. They had taken me all round the world, India, Spain, France you name it. I have been there. Alvin you were born in Italy I believe, and two years after we had moved to England where Theo was born- but they lied to me. They said they'd always love me and be there for me and then they turned around and stabbed my back. . ."

"What did they do?" Alvin asked as if he were four again. Simon replied sorrowfully,

"They handed me the little bundle that was Theodore and wrapped a belt around your waist Alvin and then tied the other end to my pants and gave me directions to St. Mary's orphanage. On the worst storm I've ever lived to See. I had no choice they didn't want us back- i tried boys. but in the end We wandered and I found Dave and he took us in And I decided that they didn't love us so we didn't have to remember them. SO I pretended that I just had forgotten. And I lied. . . I'm sorry. . ." He was near tears now. Alvin and Theodore tried to comfort him a little,

"Simon, Let's give 'em a chance, everyone deserves an extra!" Theodore said. Alvin nodded and Simon gasped slightly.

"Alright- if it's what you boys want who am I to hold you back. I'll forgive them sure- But they still will never be my parents!"

He opened the door and let them in.

"Hey, Son." Their dad said casually. Simon groaned and lead them outside for a moment,

"I don't know how you found them or they found you- but I told you that this day might be your last. You are lucky I believe that the majority rules. My brothers may try their hardest to be your Sons, but I've already given up on you long ago. My heart already shattered- So try to love them like you didn't me. But if you hurt them or give me any reason to believe you might. The majority will no longer rule and we'll just pretend like I saw you with them and they didn't convince me to give you a chance. I don't care how I get you to stay away that day- A restraining order, Child abuse, Mental abuse, I don't care you will never see the light of day or my family!"

* * *

"Sweetie, What was that about?" Jeanette asked. Simon shrugged,

"Oh nothing dear- uh don't worry." Jeanette looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright. But be careful. I know I can't handle stress without hurting our kids. You might not be the only one anymore but you are still my baby. I love you."

"I love you so much more!" He said trying to hold back tears. Jeanette didn't notice in the dark and just snuggled up closer against him and shut her eyes.

* * *

**6 days later. . .  
**

**__**"Jeanette, how has our little rascal behaved?" Simon asked when he returned home. He had begun to make lesson plans early and had just gotten back from the school. Jeanette rolled her eyes and kissed him saying,

"Oh he's just as much trouble as his father. So nothing I can't handle." Simon laughed a bit and chuckled,

"A challenge is it? Does my fair maiden want a challenge?"

"if you want to get beat by a pregnant lady sure." He smiled and kissed her again. She paused a moment then put a hand over her belly.

"What is it?" Simon asked. Jeanette looked down at her belly and thought a moment.

"I think our kid believes that my gut is a soccer ball." She laughed at Simon's face perking up even more.

"It kicked?" he asked excitedly. She nodded and Simon put his hand on her belly at once. Trying to feel their child or children move around.

"Simon, try talking to it. I heard that babies recongnize their father's voices!" Jeanette said. Simon nodded and kneeled down so his face was at her tummy.

"Hello there, little boy or girl not sure what you are or how many there are. . . " the baby kicked," I'm your daddy. And I love you and your Mama to bits- you understand little rascal? or rascals." kick. "And I also think that your name should be something cool like Butch or Rambo." Jeanette just laughed and replied for their baby,

"Not on your life will we name this child Rambo or Butch."

"How bout both?" Simon teased.

"Oh I know lets just call it Princess or Cinderella." Simon chuckled and replied,

"Okay- we have just decided that you will not be named Any of the past four names. you are a lucky kid" They both laughed and The baby kicked again. Simon and Jeanette smiled.

You must be wondering how Simon is in such a good mood. Simple- The boys were having a great time with their parents- and though Simon still puked at the idea of them getting along he was happy for them and Dave liked them just fine. But they seemed to have disreguarded the past he told them of. And everything just seemed. . . Good.

* * *

**Did you like it, hate it, puked at it, loved it, hug your screen, kissed you mom cause it was so good? huh did ya? I love reviews- just remember that! its right there- click that button I dare you! Right there!**

** \ l /  
**

** V V V  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Simon and Jeanette were walking to the store about to open. It was about five in the morning and He and Jeanette had woken up early so they had no better place to be except their store. Simon was smiling like the sun and Jeanette was nuzzling close to him- Until he saw something he hoped wasn't true.

"Jeanie, I just remembered I have to get something really quickly- Uh You can go to the shop and I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise!" Jeanette sighed and replied,

"Alright- just be careful- you're worrying me. I told you You can tell me anything. I love you" Simon smiled and kissed her forehead and walked off in the opposite direction,

"I love you too." he said.

* * *

" I should've known." Simon said shaking his head.

"They moved everywhere when I was a kid- and then when their load gets too heavy you drop us off. I should've known- I'm so dumb!"

Simon's birth parents were walking in and out of the closed bank carrying sacks of money, with blood all over their hands. And Alvin and Theodore were tied up watching helplessly  
Simon smiled as he saw them,

"There was always something more to you. An evil in essence." He said He turned to the left trying to remain unseen and headed into the Police station.

* * *

"They are robbing the bank right now, sir. And I have a plan. If that's alright?" Simon smiled cockily. Normally schemes weren't his thing but this was his family they had messed with. Blood no longer meant anything- they were going down.

"Go on ahead." The officer said after hearing Simon's plan, "We'll be right behind ya!"

* * *

"WE HIT DA JACKPOT!" Simon's father called to his mother. Simon shook his head and walked into the light.

"I'm glad to see you've found temporary happiness. Translation- it will give you no joy to have this money, or this life." Simon's Parents turned and stared at him,

"Simon! Uh- what are you doin' here?" Simon's mother asked.

"Me? Oh I'm just enjoy the show. Classic the way destiny works. It seems my brothers have learned the truth about you, hasn't it? But then again I've always known you were terrible- and that I should never trust you."

"Whatd'ya mean?" Simon's father asked** (A/N; okay this is getting tiresome so Simon's dad is now called Harold and his Mother is know called Petunia)**

"It's rather simple, really. Don't you remember when you let me cut dinner, and because I cut it you took the biggest half? Or when you through that ball in my face because Alvin had kicked and you were distracted? I used to think it was all just accidents- never happened- at least not on purpose. Then when you left us I realized that some of it was an accident but you didn't regret any of those accidents. And I did used to think about all that shiny stuff you squished me and my brothers between. You've always robbed haven't you?" Harold and Petunia glared,

"Fine yes! We have been thieves forever! this is our 1000th bank, and last night was our 548th home."

"You must be proud. And you know I am too- Justice has finally come around."

"What?" Simon's parent's asked Simultaneously.

"Oh, Sorry mommy, Daddy- I'm not easily fooled like you. Officers. Oh and because of your confession your sentence might be decreased!" Simon said with fake sweetness, as the officers came and arrested Harold and Petunia. Simon smiled and went to help his brothers from their confines.

"They did all that? They never loved us. . .did they?" Simon chuckled and shook his head,

"No they loved us with all their hearts- they didn't lie to us about that. But they just wanted to change us for the worse. They wanted us to be like them. I'll tell you both- right now I am so angry at them for betraying you again. But I love them despite it because they are family and thats how it's supposed to be. And so I forgive them."

"How on Earth can you? They betrayed you, and played you!" Alvin replied. Simon thought a moment,

"They're human. It's in our nature- some just resist better than others like us. Lately I've been thinking about your nephews or nieces, and in parent child relationship there has to be forgiveness on each end- because we are all just people. And we love each other." Alvin and Theodore thought and smiled at Simon who smiled back,

"Now I promised your sister in law and my wife that I'd be right back. So I'll see you Later!"

* * *

"Jean!" Simon called when he entered the store. Then he heard a faint moan.

"JEAN!" Simon called again and he rushed towards the sound. She was doubled over, and moaning softly.

"Simon. . . " she smiled when she saw him. He rushed towards her and almost slipped in a puddle.

Her water had just broke.

* * *

**Sup y'all did ya like it? Oh and sorry I couldn't write for the past few days I was at a convention! So review as always you know and uh . . . hope you enjoyed the last chappie I don't own the chipmunks**  
**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty here guys this is gonna be the B.C.E. . . (Best Chapter Ever) It will be a tad long so enjoy yourselves and read on.**

"You re in Labor- what the heck man The doctor said it d be nine months and doctors don t lie man- is it premature what the-"

"Simon!" Jeanette yelled impatiently. Simon stopped rambling and looked to her,

"Yeah?" Jeanette sighed.

"Simon repeat after me; I am alright,"

"I am alright." Simon copied.

"My wife is alright."

"My wife is alright." Simon repeated.

"My child or children are going to be just fine."

"My child or children are going to be just fine." Simon said. Jeanette smiled,

"Okay you don't have to repeat anymore just let me explain."

"Alright. . . "Simon said nervously.

"A normal woodland chipmunk is not pregnant for very long in comparison to a normal human lady. You and I are like a woodland chipmunk and a human combined. So normally it would take less time. I ve been expecting this to happen just in case. It will happen to my sisters the same way." Simon nodded beginning to understand. Jeanette smiled and doubled over cause being another contraction.

"But man does it hurt!" Jeanette added. Simon looked nervously at her and said,

"Should I take you to a doctor?" Jeanette tried not to roll her eyes but instead replied,

"No, sweetie remember Miss Miller can deliver babies and we had a plan. . ."

"Oh right!" Simon smiled and picked her up and began to carry her to Miss Miller s.

"Wait, Simon!" Jeanette said worriedly.

"Yeah?! "Simon said nervously and set her down.

"I won't be in labor as long if you let me walk."

"Oh right!" Simon said. And took her hand so she wouldn t fall if she had another contraction. She smiled at him.

* * *

Her head was covered in sweat in five minutes but she still insisted she walk. Simon gulped- she was mumbling to herself- which meant that she was either trying to motivate herself for her next story or in pain- he was guessing the later. They finally got to Miss Miller s and Jeanette s contractions had become more intense.

"Miss Miller?!" Simon called after knocking for some time. Brittany opened the door.

"What on Earth do you want Simo- " Brittany began until she saw Jeanette.

"Come on in- but can I ask what s going on as you do?" Brittany asked. Simon stared at her as he lead Jeanette in.

"Labor. You re sister is in labor."

"Ah, I ll get Miss Miller." Brittany said calmly as she could.

"ELIE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND GO GET THE BOYS! "Brittany yelled, "AND WHILE YOUR AT IT WAKE MISS MILLER!"

"I'm awake dear!" Miss Miller called. Eleanore called a second after,

"Why on Earth do you want me to get the boys?"

"I think they'd wanna meet their nephew or niece or whatever!"

"They should be home by now. . . "Simon added. Jeanette looked over to him,

"By now, what do you mean?"

"Uh- I ll tell you later?" Simon nervously replied. Jeanette sighed and nodded. Then Miss Miller came down,

"Oh Jeanette, isn t it a bit early- are they premature- have you been stressed lately?" Jeanette sighed, and Simon answered,

"No, no and no. But she insisted she walk so apparently labor is sped up now?" Miss Miller nodded and got to work helping Jeanette.

* * *

Soon Dave, Theodore, Alvin and Eleanore got back and Jeanette was fully dilated.

"Jeanie, I just want you to know that I ve been lying to you. My parents they came after you left the bookstore that day and they got Alvin and Theo even though I threatened them not to, and then earlier this morning they robbed a bank and tied up my brothers, And I ve been confused lately about them and you were my only saving grace- I m so sorry I lied. .." Simon said wiping a tear from his eye. Jeanette sighed and kissed him,

"It's alright- I forgive you, you had a good cause." The smiled at each other and ten minutes later a little cry could be heard from the room.

"Asher- his name is Asher!" Jeanette smiled, at their healthy little first born. He had fur darker than Alvin s but lighter than his father s. His eyes were dark blue- baby eyes and he had a short almost Mohawk of hair across the top of his head. And then her contractions started up again, and soon a second little cry was heard.

"Abhay!" Jeanette smiled at her second little son. He had fur lighter than Theodore s by far almost white but not quite. He didn t have much hair but his eyes were a vibrant shade of Green Simon smiled- they had agreed that she d name all the boys and he d name the girls. And her contractions began again.

I think that s the last one! Miss Miller smiled at Jeanette and handed Simon their little girl. Her fur was a combination of her mother s and father s. she had a little tuft of hair on the top of her head and the biggest grey eyes, that made anyone s heart melt.

"Abbie. _Joy of the father_. That s her name." Simon held up his daughter and gave her to his wife who gave him Asher and Abhay. Simon smiled looking at his family and Jeanette did the same.

"Our own little family. Two big strong boys and a sweet little girl." Jeanette smiled. Then Alvin Theodore Eleanore and Brittany came in.

"Awe, they are so cute!" Eleanore said holding Abhay and giving him her finger to play with. Brittany smiled, picking up Abbie and kissed her little head, and Theodore tickled Asher whom he held. Alvin just stood back with Dave and Miss Miller and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Where's the big tough Alvin, I know?" Simon teased and earned a punch in the arm from Alvin.

"I left him at home- had to get up early and forgot it!" Alvin replied. Then almost simultaneously all three of the babies began to cry again. Simon and Jeanette gasped and Simon went to grab all of them making Jeanette stay down.

"Come on little guys! No need for fuss." He said as he held them all and bounced slightly.

"Simon. . . "Jeanette called.

"Yeah?" Simon asked.

"Simon, sing the song."

"But you know I can t- they won t like it. ."

"Sing." Jeanette pressed. Simon sighed and sat down in Miss Miller s rocker,

"Okay fine

Rose, Liz, spring green,  
Flower, balm and very sweet odor,  
Belle, passed in dou our,  
And all property of Nature,  
I have you aour.  
Rose, Liz, spring green,  
Flower, balm and very soft oudour.  
And as any creature Seurmonte Vostre valor,  
Well and can say honnour:  
Rose, Liz, spring green,  
Flower, balm and very soft oudour,  
Belle, passed in dou our "

And as he finished the song the three quieted down and began to coo and gurgle sleepily. Simon smiled and relaxed his arms a bit so they could get comfy.

A few hours later after Jeanette had rested, the new family walked home. Abhay was a curious little boy. He constantly looked around as they headed home. Asher, though took after his mother, and was quiet and easy to handle. Abbie was a happy little baby- she gurgled and laughed ever since she woke up. When they got home, Simon quickly got to work putting pillows all around the border of the bed so the babies wouldn t fall off. Soon the three were all calmed down and in some pajamas that Jeanette had made when she first found out. They smiled as they put them down and kissed their heads, wrapping them in a sheet.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And they went to sleep.

* * *

**Kay it isn t actually over I plan to work at it here and there now and then, but it is NOT over. So review and I m glad you enjoyed, oh and for Asher s name I combined Asha and my second favorite boy name so uh, yeah that s basically it! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are chapter 8. I plan to reveal some things about Simon and Jeanette's kids in here, You'll love it if you into this stuff and you know actually paying attention to the words. . . I . . .speak. . . Understand mr. fuzzy bunnykinz? Sorry just testing you!**

* * *

About every two hours or so Simon and Jeanette would wake up to crying.

"hush, now." Simon uttered, as he rocked Abhay and Jeanette rocked Abbie. Asher although proved to be a sound sleeper. He hadn't woken up yet, even at his sibling's cries. Which had occured. . . well this was the seventh time that night.

"Asher, I think he's special, he doesn't wake up, but I think he knows that there's only two of us, and so many arms."

"You think our week old son, is trying to be a non-squeaky wheel, so it's easier on us?" Jeanette asked.

"Well think about it. It's in their blood to wake up at the same time- their triplets! And he never cries, even when he falls over or hurts himself- he doesn't cry, we make the fuss."

"I think you may be right now that you say it, and It's had some time to process. Yesterday when he was in the play pin at the shop- I was going to feed them, and I saw him crawl into the pin, right after we saw that book was missing- then when I checked after lunch it was back?"

"Strange- and almost mystical at the same time. He must be some sort of genius."

"Yeah, I'm not saying that these trouble makers aren't smart- They are. I mean last Tuesday, did you see them? they were both looking at my books I've written and drawing pictures like what I wrote in the book."

"They are all geniuses- but I think for some reason Asher hides it- he doesn't want us to know that he's smart like his brother and sister."

"Middle child trait?" Jeanette asked. They both burst into laughter making Abhay and Abbie giggle, too.

"I don't think so. " Simon replied between giggles, "But we can never be sure, until he learns to communicate."

"kka-moon-i-kaat" Abhay repeated. Simon gasped and looked down at his son.

"What did he just say?" Jeanette asked amazed.

"Who cares- he said something!" Simon replied, as Abhay played with his tongue.

"waatz disz?" he asked. Jeanette smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"That's your tongue, sweetie." Simon replied and ruffled his hair. It stuck up on all ends and looked almost clown-like. Abbie couldn't help but point and laugh from her mother's arms.

"he lookies sillys!" Simon and Jeanette stared at their two kids- then back to each other.

"geniuses I tell, ya."

* * *

**3 weeks later. . .**

* * *

Abhay and Abbie both were learning quickly. They spoke and named what they pointed at. Asher although was quiet as he learned. Jeanette might say

"comb your fur" to Simon while Asher was in his arms, and Asher would run his fingers through Simon's hair like a brush then part it, and point to it, shrugging.

Or Simon might kiss Jeanette's head, saying

"there's my girl." and Asher would point to Abbie and tug on his father's pants.

"That's my daughter, and your sister. She's a girl too." Simon would reply.

Basically the whole Seville household were learning quickly. All three of the kids were pretty much potty trained now, they didn't have to sleep in a cradel as long as they had a pillow on either side of them, and they were starting to understand certain concepts- and ask numerous questions when they didn't.

As he walked to the garden Simon coughed and rubbed his neck.

"ugh, cursed sensitive lungs and posy smoke. Farsome, farsome."**(expression at my house- live with it.)**

"Oh, honey." Jeanette said caressing his cheek. "It'll get better with age."

"Either it'll get better, or tons worse. But you always were the little optimist." he kissed her cheek and continued on his way.

Abbey tugged on her mother's skirt, "why's daddy ahways coff wike dat?"

Abhay nodded, "ya, he sayz he haz pozy awergy but we don't have poziez." Jeanette sighed and picked them up.

"Yes, Daddy has sensitive lungs, and bad allergies. Uhm, uh. . . why don't you ask him if you need to know more, but you know he's sensitive so be gentle."  
Jeanette replied.

"Wokay!" Abhay and Abbie replied. They ran off. Jeanette sighed, and Asher looked up from the novella he had been reading.

"Asher, please go talk some sense into them." Jeanette asked. Asher smiled and marked his page hoping down from where he was sitting. he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and made an 'ok' sign with his fingers.

* * *

**Later that night...**

* * *

"They asked about you today." Jeanette said as she and Simon laid in bed.

"Really? They ask me about you all the time, too. Like if you were always so pretty, and if you were always the love of my life, and-"

"No, Simon. They _asked_ about _you._" Simon gulped. He knew this day would come, but he never imagined so soon.

"Which ones? When? What did you say?" Jeanette sighed and replied,

"Abbie and Abhay, when you were coughing this morning. I told them you had sensitive lungs and allergies, and that they should ask you if they wanted to know more. Then I sent Asher to talk them out of asking you tons of questions."

"Asher, is a good boy. I wish he'd speak his mind. There's so many things I want to ask him."

"Like?"

"Am I a good father? Does he like our garden? Does he think more like you or me? Ect."

"You're a great father, he likes smelling the flowers- he does every morning, and he's not like you or me- he's a combo and a bit of just Asher."

"I like those answers."

"Let's just hope I better at guessing now than I was as a kid."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? hate it? Threw up at it? Want to send an angry mob after me? Well I live at- NO! YOU WILL NOT SEND ANGRY MOBS! WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING?! Oh well. review!**


End file.
